Y la magia Disney llegó a Hogwarts
by Patita Lupin73
Summary: Las academias mágicas no eran lo que son ahora. Beauxbatons y Durmstrang sólo admiten a las clases más distinguidas de magos. La cantidad de noticias sobre obscurials en EEUU hace que Hogwarts admita cada vez más magos sangre sucia. Bella, hija del inventor Monsieur Maurice, recibe una carta de Hogwarts. No será fácil, pero tendrá que demostrar su valía.
1. Cartas

No tenía pensado volver a escribir en fanfiction, pero tuve una idea y me entraron ganas de escribirla.

En esta historia habrá una mezcla de las historias de Walt Disney con el maravilloso mundo de J.K. Rowling.

Cada capítulo anunciaré los películas a las que pertenecen los personajes que aparezcan, para así dar crédito a Disney como corresponda, y aclarar las dudas del que no domine todas las películas Disney. (Lo haré al final, para evitar en el futuro cualquier tipo de Spoiler).

Espero que os guste!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Cartas**

El inventor Monsieur Maurice, que vivía en una acogedora cabaña en una pequeña aldea de Francia, siempre había sabido que su hija era diferente. No se refería solamente a que era amable, inteligente y una amante de los libros, cosa que, en aquella aldea y en aquella época, resultaba inusual y casi inaceptable en una mujer. Él sabía que ella era _especial_.

El resto del pueblo también lo sabía, sin embargo, no aceptaban las rarezas de su hija tan bien como su padre. La veían como una chica extraña y misteriosa, con demasiados pájaros en la cabeza para ser una mujer y aunque apenas hubiera cumplido los once años, los insultos y las burlas no eran menos crueles. Sin embargo, esto no detenía a la niña, que ya sabía leer y escribir mejor que la gran mayoría del pueblo, sino que sus ansias de explorar y salir de aquella aldea se hacían cada vez mayores, y ella estaba segura de que la manera de lograrlo era estudiando, y estudiando mucho.

Su padre la admiraba. Era la niña de sus ojos y el centro de su vida desde que su mujer falleció. Las veces que se encerraba en sus inventos y casi se olvidaba de comer, ella le traía la comida y le ayudaba de vez en cuando, demostrando un ingenio que a su padre le sorprendía y le llenaba de orgullo. Pero lo que más sorprendía a M. Maurice era el valor que tenía su hija al no dejarse llevar por las chicas del pueblo, que sólo pensaban en llevar vestidos bonitos, y seguir sus convicciones con esa edad. Por otro lado, se entristecía de pensar que estaba sola, y que no tenía más amigos que a él y a su caballo Philip.

– Papá, ¿tú crees que soy rara? – le había preguntado en alguna ocasión su hija.

– Mi hija, ¿rara? – respondía él siempre –. ¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería?

Ella le sonreía con timidez, encogiéndose de hombros.

– La gente del pueblo habla… – empezaba ella. Y antes de que pudiese seguir su padre la interrumpía, negando con la cabeza.

– Ya sabes que aquí la gente no tiene mucho vocabulario. Estoy seguro de que querían decir que eres especial – trataba de animarla. Ella sonreía, y volvía a sus libros.

Desde que era muy pequeña se inventaba sus propios amigos, cualquier objeto de la casa valía como compañero. Se pasaba tardes enteras leyendo sus aventuras a sus amigos, interpretando con ellos las escenas preferidas de sus libros. Aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta por no parecer un loco, alguna que otra vez juraría que había visto alguna de esas pequeñas tazas moverse solas, pero pensó que quizá él estaba tan solo como su hija y él también empezaba a creerse que podía ser amigo de una taza, una tetera o, quién sabe, un candelabro.

Así habían pasado los años, con el pueblo tomando a M. Maurice por un loco, un loco inventor que había enseñado a su hija leer. Sin embargo, últimamente pasaban cosas extrañas y misteriosas alrededor de su hija y M. Maurice estaba preocupado de que la ignorancia del pueblo pudiese significar un peligro para ella.

Cada vez que tenía que marcharse a una feria de inventores a mostrar sus últimas creaciones, a M. Maurice se le encogía el corazón de preocupación. Afortunadamente, su vecina, Mme. Potts, que era una mujer rechoncha y encantadora, de cara redonda y pelo canoso, no ponía ningún reparo en acoger a su hija las veces que tenía que ausentarse.

Siempre, absolutamente todas las veces que volvía de sus viajes, volvía con una rosa para su hija que ella aceptaba encantada y que acababa convirtiendo en un marcapáginas cuando ésta marchitaba.

M. Maurice se encontraba volviendo de su último viaje. Estaba muy contento ya que su último invento, un cortador de leña, había resultado ser un éxito rotundo, consiguiendo el primer premio en la feria . Se sobresaltó al sentir que algo pasaba rozando muy cerca de su cabeza. Miró hacia delante y vio como una lechuza volaba por delante de él. Le pareció extraño, nunca había visto lechuzas por esos caminos, pero no le dio más importancia ya que estaba emocionado pensando en contarle a su hija las buenas nuevas. Mientras que observaba la rosa azul que había cogido para ella de uno de los jardines de una mansión de aspecto ruinoso y abandonado, sonrió de oreja a oreja, pues en todos su viajes nunca había encontrado una rosa de ese color y estaba deseando ver la cara de emoción que podría su hija cuando la viese.

Dos lechuzas más pasaron volando, seguidas de otras tres y M. Maurice se extrañó de que todas siguieran la misma dirección: la suya. Otra lechuza, posada en uno de los árboles del camino, le observaba y Philip empezó a ponerse nervioso, por lo que M. Maurice tuvo que detenerse a calmarlo. Más y más lechuzas pasaron por su camino a lo largo del viaje, haciendo que el caballo ya se acostumbrara a su presencia.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la aldea, vio que había mucho ajetreo en el pueblo. Las mujeres cuchicheaban entre sí, mientras lavaban la ropa. Otros miraban por la ventana. Pero lo que todos tenían en común es que dirigían la mirada hacia su casa, así que M. Maurice miró en su dirección. Lo que vio le dejó boquiabierto. Decenas de lechuzas se posaban sobre su casa, pero lo más extraño de todo fue que le pareció reconocer, de entre ellas, aquella que se había detenido a mirarlo en el bosque.

Normalmente, a la vuelta de su viaje, habría pasado primero por casa de Mme. Potts, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a echar a esos pajarracos de su cabaña.

– ¡Largo, largo! – dijo inútilmente mientras hacía movimientos con las manos para echarlos en vano. Una de las lechuzas se posó en su cabeza, y él dio vueltas tratando de quitársela de encima. Cuando lo consiguió decidió entrar en casa antes de que otra decidiese hacer lo mismo.

Al echar una mirada hacia lo que parecía el interior de su casa, descubrió que cientos de cartas cubrían prácticamente todo el suelo. Se agachó a coger una del suelo y se sorprendió al ver que iban dirigidas a su hija. Cogió otra, y otra, y otra. Todas, absolutamente todas iban dirigidas a su hija. Algunas parecían tener más o menos páginas dentro, pero por fuera eran todas exactamente iguales.

En el anverso estaba el nombre de su hija seguido de su dirección, mientras que en el reverso había un extraño sello de color rojo, con cuatro animales en él, entre los que distinguió un león, una serpiente, un tejón y un águila.

– ¿Hogwarts?– M. Maurice leyó extrañado el remitente de las cartas.

Se metió las cuatro cartas que había recogido en el bolsillo, teniendo que sacar, para no aplastarla, la rosa de color azul que había cogido para su hija y la depositó en la primera mesita que alcanzó. Muy extrañado por la situación, salió de la casa en dirección a casa de Mme. Potts. Al salir, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de dos señoras que cuchicheaban entre ellas.

– No es normal, te lo digo yo. Llevan llegando pajarracos de esos durante todo el día. Te digo yo que la niña esa lee conjuros de esos libros y nos va a traer desgracia. ¡Desgracia!– decía una de las mujeres levantando los brazos.

La mujer a su lado asentía, y M. Maurice sintió miedo de que esa fuera la opinión generalizada del pueblo. Aumentó la marcha, corriendo hacia casa de Mme. Potts, temiendo que alguien se le adelantara.

– ¡Bella! ¡Bella!– gritó llamando a la puerta, temblando de nerviosismo. Escuchó a Mme. Potts acercándose hacia la puerta y, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, abrió la puerta.

Mme. Potts le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que consiguió durante un momento calmar al inventor. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para preguntar sobre su hija la mujer se le adelantó.

– Bella está bien – estas tres palabras le quitaron a su padre un gran peso de encima –. Vaya, veo que has traído una de las cartas contigo – apuntó Mme. Potts señalando con la mirada una de las cartas que se le sobresalía de sus bolsillos. Ella sonrió enigmáticamente y se echó a un lado, a modo de invitación –. Entre, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, y usted seguramente tenga muchas preguntas que hacer.

– ¿Qué sabe usted de la carta? ¿Por qué le envían todas esas cartas a Bella? – empezó a preguntar el inventor como si las palabras que acaba de decir fuesen una invitación. Mme. Potts sonreía mientras le dejaba pasar y cerraba la puerta tras su paso –. ¿Y se puede saber a qué vienen tantas lechuzas? – seguía farfullando mientras seguía a la dueña de la casa a la cocina. Ella se dirigió a una tetera que tenía al fuego, con M. Maurice a los talones, y levantó la tapa rosa para preparar la infusión –. ¿Acaso son cartas de arresto? ¡La niña no ha hecho nada, por el amor de Dios! Lo único que hace es leer... – seguía farfullando. Mme. Potts le hizo un gesto señalando la taza blanca con asa dorada, acabada con unos adornos que parecían pétalos de color rosa y azul –. ¿Qué le pasa a este pueblo con que la niña lea…? Eh… Sí, sí, tomaré una taza – contestó a la anfitriona dándose cuenta de la invitación y sentándose como le indicaba, pero no por ello dejando de hablar –. No sé qué clase de lugar, o de prisión puede ser ese tal _Hagwat, Hortwas…_

– Hogwarts – interrumpió Mme. Potts.

– ¡Cómo sea que se llame! – dijo él con enfado en la voz –. No pienso dejar que se lleven a mi hija prisionera a ninguna parte.

– Cálmese, Monsieur Maurice. Hogwarts no es ninguna prisión – empezó a decir Mme. Potts mientras que sorbía un poquito de té y decidía que le faltaba un poco de azúcar –. Hogwarts es un colegio… especial.

– ¿Un colegio? – preguntó incrédulo –. Oiga, nada me haría más feliz que poder llevar a Bella a un colegio, probablemente sería una de las mayores ilusiones en toda su vida, pero creo que se confunde. Las mujeres de la clase social de Bella no tienen educación más allá de la que decide darle un padre. No crea que es cosa fácil. Los hombres en este pueblo desprecian que las mujeres lean, y he tenido mis dudas al respecto, por miedo a que Bella nunca pueda encontrar un esposo, y yo muera… – ladeó la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos –. Pero es tan inteligente, ¿sabe? ¿Cómo iba yo a ser capaz de impedirle que aprendiese a leer después de que ella me vea todo el rato entre libros para mis inventos?

Mme. Potts, como buena anfitriona que era, dejó a su invitado hablar. Se quedó observándole hasta que terminó su taza de té. Ella le ofreció otra taza que él aceptó con gusto. Sin duda, esa mujer preparaba el mejor té que había probado en su vida. Él seguía hablando de la imposibilidad de la enseñanza para mujeres que no eran de clase alta, convencido que ese tal _Hogtarts_ era un loquero al que querían encerrar a su hija los habitantes del pueblo.

– Monsieur Maurice – dijo ella viéndose obligada a interrumpirle –. Le digo que Hogwarts es un colegio, y uno muy bueno, por cierto. Abra las cartas que lleva usted en el bolsillo si quiere calmar sus nervios. Personalmente pienso que es Bella quién debería leerlas, cosa que puede hacer gracias a que usted le ha enseñado a leer – al ver que el inventor estaba a punto de volver a abrir la boca, la anfitriona continuó hablando –. Sé que la educación para una mujer parece algo descabellado, pero no se crea que los _muggles…_

– ¿ _Muggles_?

–… sois los únicos con prejuicios. Sólo las mujeres _sangre limpia…_

– ¿Sangre qué?

–… son dignas de asistir a la academia de Beauxbatons, al sur de Francia. Es por ello que Bella ha sido admitida en Hogwarts, en Gran Bretaña.

Al ver la cara de su invitado, Mme. Potts se calló. Parecía que estaba intentando entender las palabras que decía, sin éxito, pero esa última frase sí que la entendió. ¡Gran Bretaña! ¡Se querían llevar a su hija de su lado para llevársela a otro país! ¡Pero sí acababa de cumplir once años! Los pensamientos que iban recorriendo su cabeza se reflejaban en su cabeza, que era cada vez más roja. Finalmente apoyó la cabeza en su mano y resopló.

– Monsieur Maurice… Bella es una bruja, y Hogwarts es un colegio de magia – empezó a decir sin estar segura de estar utilizando las palabras correctas –. En cuanto se lo he dicho a ella no ha parecido asustarse, al contrario, está deseando saber más sobre este nuevo colegio – esperó a que su invitado dijese algo, pero no lo hizo, así que continuó–. Ella misma se dio cuenta de que era _diferente_ , ¿sabe usted? Y es primordial que aprenda a utilizar sus poderes. Este pueblo es peligroso, peligrosamente ignorante, diría yo, y su hija puede correr peligro si no controla sus poderes y ellos lo descubren.

Dejó una pausa para que el pobre hombre pudiese asimilar todo lo que le acaba de contar. A Monsieur Maurice, haciendo honor a su título de loco, no le costó creer en la magia. Él sabía que su hija era una bruja, sabía que era especial. Son cosas que un padre intenta ignorar pero en el fondo de su corazón sabe. Cerró los ojos antes de esconder su cara entre sus manos mientras respiraba con fuerza.

– Acabarán haciéndole daño si se queda, ¿verdad? ¿No hay posibilidad de que renuncie a esa brujería, y así se pueda quedar aquí? – preguntó con preocupación en la voz, pensando en la opción que tenía de no separarse de Bella.

– El daño que sufrirá si intenta reprimir su magia será mucho mayor de lo que puedan hacerle las bestias de este pueblo – dijo Mme. Potts con un hilo de voz. El preocupado padre asintió, entendiendo la situación si bien sin entender exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo –. No se preocupe, Monsieur Maurice, yo misma asistí a ese colegio hace muchos años, _Hogwarts_ es un lugar fantástico. Llévese hoy a su hija a casa y descanse. Mañana por la mañana iré a verles y responderé todas las preguntas que puedan tener. Pero no se preocupe, todo va a salir bien.

M. Maurice asintió y se levantó mientras que llamaba a Bella, que no tardó en aparecer con un libro entre las manos. El inventor frunció el cejo. Conocía los escasos libros que había en su casa, o los que le prestaba aquel hombre tan amable del pueblo y ese no lo había visto en su vida.

– Mme. Potts, ¿podría prestarme este libro? – preguntó Bella con ilusión en los ojos que no quitaba del voluminoso ejemplar. En él se podía reconocer el mismo escudo que aparecía en los sellos de las cartas bajo el título _Historia de Hogwarts._

– Por supuesto, querida. Creo que lo vas a necesitar más que yo – dijo con nostalgia, como si echase de menos aquel colegio que tanto aterraba al padre de la niña.

La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó. De repente, como si se hubiese acabado de acordar de que su padre acababa de llegar de viaje, miró hacia su padre y fue corriendo hacia él. Tras fundirse en un abrazo, en el que M. Maurice se sintió muy triste al pensar que pronto tendría que despedirse de ella, él le tendió una carta de las que había recogido del suelo.

– Pero antes – interrumpió antes de que pudiese abrirla –, será mejor que vayamos a casa a que te de tu regalo, ¿recuerdas? Con lo que ha pasado casi me olvido, aunque al lado del libro que te acaba de prestar Mme. Potts…

– ¡Es perfecto! – interrumpió su hija con una sonrisa –. Este libro necesita un marcapáginas especial.

M. Maurice sonrió con ternura.

– Ya verás, te va a encantar. Nunca había visto una rosa de ese color – dijo mientras que cogía la mano a su hija –. Mme. Potts, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y sus respuestas.

– No me las dé – contestó con una sonrisa –. Nos vemos mañana.

Abrió la puerta, y el calor que entró por ella hizo que los tres cerrasen los ojos. Pronto se dieron cuenta del olor a quemado, del humo y las llamas. El cielo estaba rojo. Moviendo los brazos, intentaron quitar el humo que se había formado delante de ellos, descubriendo, con horror, que la acogedora cabaña de los Maurice ardía en llamas.

– Nuestra casa… – murmuró Bella con un hilo de voz. Sus grandes ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas.

– Esas bestias… – murmuró su padre, refiriéndose a los pueblerinos que veían arder la casa desde su ventanas, que lejos de asustarse sonreían. La gran mayoría pensaría, con total seguridad, que los locos propietarios de la cabaña merecían que esta ardiera –. ¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho? – preguntó dirigiéndose a los habitantes del pueblo. Ellos se rieron, contestando:

– ¡Habrá sido alguno de tus inventos! – gritó uno de los hombres, provocando grandes risotadas entre sus compañeros –. Viejo chiflado…

Ignorando esto último, se quedaron viéndola arder y Mme. Potts se sintió imponente. Si no fuera por todo el público _muggle_ que tenía alrededor, habría lanzado un hechizo que detuviese las llamas de inmediato y reparara lo daños. Como no podía, en su lugar decidió lanzar otro que hiciese que el fuego se consumiese más rápidamente y ahorrarle el sufrimiento a la familia. Comprobó que no funcionaba. Pensó que quizá se había confundido de hechizo, y volvió a lanzarlo.

Nada.

Volvió a mirar hacia la casa. Ardía solo la casa. De una manera extraña, sin duda. La carreta en la que había viajado M. Maurice estaba intacta a escasos palmos de la cabaña. Era un fuego muy controlado, planeado, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Cualquiera podría saber que había sido provocado, pero lo que más le asustaba es que no era posible que hubiesen sido los _muggles,_ tal y como había pensado .

El fuego había sido provocado con magia.

Una vez se hubo apagado el fuego, y los _muggles_ se marcharon, fueron a comprobar los restos de la cabaña. Mme. Potts observaba la escena en busca de pistas que le pudiesen indicar el origen del fuego, aunque tenía sus sospechas. Comprobaron que el resto de cartas se habían chamuscado, quedando sólo las cuatro que tenía M. Maurice en su bolsillo.

– Está todo destrozado – comentó M. Maurice con desesperanza.

– Todo no… – comentó Bella, embelesada dirigiéndose hacia una esquina. La miraron con curiosidad mientras que empezó a remover los escombros encontrando la rosa azul que iba a regalarle su padre. Se giró hacia ellos, enseñándoles la rosa con cara de asombro –. ¿Cómo es posible?

Mme. Potts se acercó con curiosidad. La verdad es que no tenía respuesta para darle, y las clases de _Herbología_ que una vez cursó se hacían ahora muy lejanas.

– Ojalá pudiera contestarte, Bella – dijo por respuesta –. Desgraciadamente, tenemos mayores problemas. Este fuego no ha sido provocado por nuestros vecinos, lo que, por un lado es malo, ya que no voy a poder reconstruir este lugar con un toque de varita, pero por el otro es bueno. Significa que no hay peligro de que sospechen que Bella es una bruja – aclaró. En este aspecto no era necesario dar más detalles. Todo _muggle_ sabía lo que hacían con los sospechosos de practicar la brujería. Y, como si fuese poco, las noticias de gitanos perseguidos en París acusados de ser brujos eran cada vez más numerosas, así como las sentencias aplicadas. Padre e hija asintieron.

– Entonces, ¿quién puede haber sido? – preguntó Bella.

– No estoy segura, pero sospecho que han venido a quemar las cartas – contestó Mme. Potts, sin estar segura de seguir hablando y preocupar más a la familia –. Ha ocurrido más veces. Hay magos que opinan que aquellos hijos de _muggles_ , gente "no-mágica" – aclaró al ver sus caras –, que muestran habilidades mágicas no deberían ir a Hogwarts. En su opinión, esa magia es robada de un verdadero mago, y no deberían utilizarla.

– Yo no le he robado nada a nadie – intentó excusarse Bella.

– Lo sé, querida, pero hay magos que no piensan así – dijo Mme. Potts con tristeza –. Venid a casa, os prepararé un té – añadió mientras se dirigían a su casa.

Mme. Potts omitió todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Había escuchado los rumores acerca de las cartas de Hogwarts quemadas, los magos nacidos de _muggles_ que no atendían al colegio. Las cartas siempre se enviaban, de eso no había ninguna duda. Magia muy poderosa se encargaba de ello: la Pluma de la Aceptación y el Libro de la Admisión. Ambos constituían el único proceso por el que los alumnos eran seleccionados para asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se decía que la Pluma, en el preciso momento en el que un niño mostraba sus primos signos de magia, volaba para intentar escribir el nombre de éste en las páginas del Libro. Éste a menudo se cerraba, esperando evidencia suficiente de habilidad mágica. De este modo los _squibs,_ aquellos hijos de brujas y magos que resultaban no poseer magia, quedaban fuera de Hogwarts.

Cualquier mago o bruja sabía de la existencia de estos artefactos mágicos. Se encontraban, según había escuchado, en una pequeña torre de Hogwarts que se mantenía cerrada. No conocía a nadie que supiese dónde estaba realmente, aunque había rumores de que algunos directores del colegio habían visitado la torre esperando ver los artefactos funcionando. Sin embargo, lo que estaba claro es que el Libro no había sido tocado desde que los cuatro fundadores lo pusieron ahí.

Pero alguien debía de tener acceso a ellos. Alguien que estuviese furioso con la política de aceptación de estudiantes en Hogwarts. Alguien que estuviera convencido de que sólo los _sangre limpia_ merecían ir a Hogwarts, aunque eso significase que algún _squib_ entrase en el colegio. Alguien que estaba identificando los nombres de los _sangre sucia_ y quemando sus cartas de aceptación en Hogwarts.

Eso era lo que Mme. Potts temía que hubiese sucedido, que se correspondía con los rumores de lo que estaba sucediendo en París. Los _sangre sucia_ que no habían conseguido asistir a Hogwarts se habían escondido en lo que llamaban _La Corte de los Milagros_ y, al no haber aprendido a controlar sus poderes por la falta de educación suponían un peligro para la comunidad mágica.

Los Ministros de Magia de Francia y Gran Bretaña parecían ignorar el problema, ocultando, así, su incompetencia. Los periodistas no informaban de la verdad, y las persecuciones de los _sangre sucia_ , o de los gitanos, como los llamaban los _muggles_ , no aparecían en ni una sola de las páginas. La escasez de información era abrumadora. Todo eran rumores. Rumores que uno decidía si creer o no.

Mme. Potts no había creído en ellos hasta ese mismo momento. Afortunadamente, algunos magos y brujas que conocían la situación, decidieron, de manera extraoficial, encargar a una bruja o mago asegurarse de que aquellos hijos de _muggles_ recibiesen la información necesaria y garantizar su seguridad. A Mme. Potts le había sido asignada esta misión y aunque no había creído en ella, ahora se daba cuenta de la realidad de la situación.

Totalmente abstraída, Mme. Potts había preparado el té y se lo había servido a sus invitados. Bella, dejando a un lado su rosa azul, que inexplicablemente había sobrevivido al incendio, añadió un par de terrones de azúcar a su bebida. M. Maurice hizo lo mismo y Mme. Potts recordó que él aún tenía cuatro de las cartas en su bolsillo.

– M. Maurice, quizá deba entregarle a Bella sus cartas – dijo Mme. Potts rompiendo el largo silencio. Tenía esperanza de que estuviese entre ellas la carta de admisión, así como la lista de material necesario. Esperaba que las cartas quemadas estuviesen relacionadas con la historia de Hogwarts, información básica, y cosas que un hijo de _muggle_ debía saber.

M. Maurice, asintiendo, se las tendió a su hija que, a pesar de los acontecimientos, sonreía de la emoción. Sin saber por qué escogió la tercera de ellas, hipnotizada por el escudo. Observó al león, luego a la serpiente, al tejón y al águila. Encima se leía, en grandes letras mayúsculas: HOGWARTS. Se dió cuenta de que el escudo tenía algo escrito, que Bella reconoció como latín, aunque no supo entenderlo, decía lo siguiente: " _Draco dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"._

Sin más demora, abrió la carta y tras sus datos se podía leer:

 _Querida Srta. Maurice:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Rafiki Uchawi_

 _Director adjunto._

La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó, mientras que la palabra _Hogwarts_ resonaba en su cabeza.

Qué ganas tenía de comenzar su aventura.

* * *

Et voilà

Los personajes de este capítulo aparecen en _La Bella y la Bestia._

 _Maurice:_ En esta historia, el padre de Bella aparece como Monsieur Maurice, en lugar de simplemente Maurice.

 _Bella:_ En esta historia será Bella Maurice.

 _Sra Potts:_ Mme. Potts en francés.

Y por último _Philip,_ que es exactamente el mismo caballo que aparece en la película.

También aparece, aunque solo es en la firma, un personaje del _Rey León:_

 _Rafiki:_ Que su sabiduría me ha hecho seleccionarlo como subdirector de Hogwarts. Le he llamado _Rafiki Uchawi,_ que teóricamente viene a decir en swahili "Amigo Magia".

Espero que os guste!

Dejadme comentarios, estoy abierta a sugerencias :)


	2. Callejón Diagón

Hola! Os dejo el capítulo 2! :)

 **Capítulo 2: El Callejón Diagón**

El resto del verano pasó sin más incidentes. Cuando llegó el momento Mme. Potts decidió llevarse a Bella Londres sin M. Maurice. Al inventor no le hacía gracia que su hija viajase sin él, pero resultaba más práctico y económico, por no decir que en algún momento tenía que despedirse de su hija. El pobre _muggle_ aportó parte de las monedas que afortunadamente había conseguido en la feria, no es que fueran suficientes para comprar todo lo necesario que aparecía en la lista, pero Mme. Potts disponía de buena parte de los libros en su biblioteca personal y no puso ningún reparo a la hora de prestarle a Bella sus ejemplares. No tenía ninguna duda de que los cuidaría mejor que nadie, aunque ahora quedaba por comprar el resto del material.

Tras varias lágrimas, abrazos, despedidas y promesas de cartas, partieron a Londres. La cara de Bella al entrar en el Callejón Diagón era de total emoción. Mme. Potts no había visto nunca unos ojos más abiertos en toda su vida. Lo miraba todo con curiosidad, observando los sombreros puntiagudos, las varitas, las lechuzas... Iba observando todas las tiendas y carteles por los que pasaba. Cuando llegaron al _Banco de Gringotts_ , Bella parecía no salir de su asombro constante. Miró de arriba a abajo la alta fachada recubierta de mármol blanco; las columnas, inclinadas en una geometría de vértigo; las grandes puertas de bronce bruñido que se encontraban tras las escaleras y las letras que destacaban el nombre del establecimiento.

– ¡Qué preciosidad! – exclamó Bella, que nunca había visto edificio semejante. Comparado con las casas de la aldea, aquel edificio de mármol le parecía impresionante –¿A qué hemos venido?

– A cambiar el dinero que nos ha dado tu padre, no creerás que utilizamos la misma moneda que los _muggles_ , ¿no?

A Bella le costaba adaptarse al vocabulario y referirse a toda la gente que conocía desde siempre como _muggle_. Atravesaron unas cuantas puertas hasta llegar a la sala principal. Esta se trataba de una cámara de mármol muy larga en cuyo techo colgaban numerosas lámparas de araña. Tras largas mesas que se extendían a lo largo de la sala, había más de cien criaturas que Mme. Potts había dicho que se llamaban duendes. Ella los había reconocido gracias a uno de los libros de texto que le había prestado Mme. Potts, aunque tenía que reconocer que, vistos en persona, resultaba todo mucho más excitante. Tras hablar con uno de los duendes, consiguieron sin problema las monedas necesarias para poder empezar a comprar lo que faltaba de la lista. Bella estaba histérica de emoción.

– ¿A dónde vamos primero? – preguntó al salir de _Gringotts._

Sin contestar a la pregunta, nada más bajar las escaleras de _Gringotts_ , giraron hacia la derecha, continuando su camino por el Callejón Diagón, Bella la siguiendo a Mme. Potts, obediente. La primera tienda con la que se cruzaron, en la que se adentraban brujas con aire refinado y elegante, mirando por encima del hombro a todo el que pareciese indigno de entrar en ella, era sin duda la tienda de lujo más impresionante que los ojos de la muchacha habían visto en toda su existencia y supo con toda seguridad que ella no se podía costear lo que fuera que vendiesen allí. Subió la vista para encontrarse con un cartel, en forma de manzana, que rezaba:

 _Queen Grimhilde: Túnicas para todas las ocasiones._

Recordaba haber leído que necesitaba una túnica de esas en la lista de materiales de Hogwarts, aunque dudaba mucho tener que comprarla ahí. Mme. Potts pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues no tardó en aclararle las dudas:

– Grimhilde se nos escapa de presupuesto. Vamos a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano que sin duda están lo suficientemente bien. Si te soy sincera, aunque pudiera pagarlas no lo haría. Nunca me ha gustado lo superficial que es esa mujer. Por no decir competitiva. Siempre quiere estar más guapa que las demás. Reconozco que es una belleza y que puede que no haya conocido a mujer más guapa que ella... Tanto es así que muchas brujas de alta cuna, envidiosas como nadie, hicieron correr el rumor, hará ya varios años, de que toda bruja que entre en la tienda y sea más guapa que ella es envenenada con una de las manzanas que tiene en el mostrador. Tonterías, en mi opinión…

Bella había dejado de escuchar los cotilleos de Mme. Potts para detenerse ensimismada frente a la librería de _Flourish y Blott's._ Con la boca y los ojos abiertos entraron en la tienda porque Bella se moriría si no lo hacían, aunque Mme. Potts le explicó que comprarían los libros que no disponía en su colección en una tienda de segunda mano que no quedaba lejos de allí.

Muy a su pesar, tras quedarse embobada y apuntando mentalmente en su cabeza títulos de libros que deseaba poder leer algún día, tuvieron que salir de la tienda. El resto de la mañana continuó viendo más tiendas y entrando y comprando los elementos de la lista que no podía proporcionarle Mme. Potts.

Además de la túnica y los libros restantes, compraron un caldero que necesitaba para _Pociones_ en la _Tienda de Calderos Arawn_ , donde le atendió un hombre muy agradable llamado Taron. También pasaron por la _Papelería Fa,_ donde compraron pergaminos, pluma y tinta que, según la dueña del local, al venir de China era la mejor tinta de todo el Callejón. A Bella le pareció ver a una chica, de más o menos su misma edad, mirándolas desde una puerta de la papelería, pero esta se escapó antes de poder verla bien.

También pasaron por la tienda de _Artículos de Calidad de Quidditch,_ en la que no entraron, pero Bella acertó a ver una escoba en el escaparate en cuyo mango se podía leer _Olympus 2000_. Bella había leído sobre Quidditch en los libros de Mme. Potts, aunque tenía que reconocer que era un deporte que se le escapaba. Ésta le explicó que llevaba la tienda un jugador ahora retirado, Zeus, el mejor jugador de Quidditch hasta la fecha.

Posteriormente se dirigieron al _Emporio de la Lechuza_. En el exterior de la tienda parecían recibirles lechuzas de diferentes especies y colores que miraban a Bella desde sus jaulas colgantes. Se trataba de una tienda oscura, llena de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Bella, mirando a todas direcciones, observó que había una gran variedad de lechuzas, incluyendo de color blanco, castaño, pardo y gris. Una lechuza en particular, con el pico dorado y cascado, y plumas blancas llamó la atención de Bella, que se acercó.

Una clienta negaba con la cabeza a la vez que se alejaba de la lechuza y Bella tomó su lugar. La dueña de la tienda se acercó a ella con media sonrisa.

– No se deje engañar, aunque el pico esté un poco roto es tan capaz como las otras lechuzas de llevar el correo – le animó la dependienta. A Bella le dio la sensación de que le había estado contando lo mismo a varios clientes que habían pasado por ahí. Aparentemente sin éxito alguno.

Bella se acercó un poco más y comprobó que un par de plumas sobresalientes eran de color beige rosado. Parecía una pobre lechuza mal diseñada. Lechuzas preciosas de color pardo la observaban desde la oscuridad. Bella sonrió.

– ¿Tiene nombre?

– Chip, no es muy original… Pero creemos que le va bien.

Bella asintió y acarició a la lechuza que respondió positivamente.

– Me la llevo – decidió Bella.

La lechuza ladeó la cabeza, como saludándola. Bella sonrió. Parece que ya había hecho un amigo.

Finalmente, solo quedaba la varita y al preguntar por la tienda en la que irían a por ella, Mme. Potts respondió con firmeza:

– A Bobbidi's, por supuesto. Toda bruja necesita una varita y no hay nadie mejor que Didi Boddidi para ello.

Bella asintió como si conociese la tienda. Al caminar hacía donde quiera que estuviese la tienda, pasando de nuevo por delante de _Gringotts,_ observó que había otro callejón, de frente, y cuando le preguntó a Mme. Potts por él esta se puso un poco nerviosa, dejándole claro que no era un callejón que soliesen frecuentar las buenas compañías y que todo lo que necesitaban se encontraba en el Callejón Diagón. Esto solo consiguió que la curiosidad de Bella aumentase, ¿qué habría en el tal Callejón Knockturn? ¿Qué era lo que ponía tan nerviosa a Mme. Potts?

Afortunadamente para Mme. Potts, Bella no pudo dedicar mucho más tiempo a esos pensamientos porque las tiendas de camino a Bobbidi's captaron su atención, especialmente la tienda de Sortilegios DunBroch, donde cada mago que salía parecía tener las narices o las orejas más largas de lo normal, algunos parecían extender sus orejas con una elasticidad mágica. Otros con cara de pillos llevaban cajas bajo la mirada desesperada de sus padres, que se encogían de hombros mientras rodaban los ojos. Otros parecían ir rodeados de fuegos artificiales, otros llevaban una bolsa en la que se podía leer "las Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster". Tres niños pelirrojos en la entrada, que parecían ser la travesura personificada, invitaban a entrar a todo el que pasaba por ahí.

Una vez llegaron a Bobiddi's, al pasar por la puerta, Bella pudo sentir por primera vez la magia. El aire estaba repleto de ella. Las paredes estaban llenas de pequeñas cajas apiladas en los estantes tras el mostrador que rezumaban esa aura mágica.

Al sonido de la campana que anunciaba su llegada, una mujer rechoncha, que llevaba una túnica azul celeste abrochada al cuello con un lazo rosa, salió al mostrador. El mostrador tenía un libro enorme abierto, con garabatos que Bella no pudo entender. La dueña tenía el pelo blanco que iba a juego con los dientes que se asomaban tras la sonrisa amable que les dedicó.

– Bienvenida – comentó la mujer, que no dejaba de sonreír –. Ya estaba esperando su visita, señorita Maurice.

Bella se extrañó, mirando a Mme. Potts que por toda respuesta le guiñó un ojo.

– Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía a usted, Mme. Potts. Parece que fue ayer cuando vino usted aquí a por su primera varita.

Mme. Potts sonrió, como si recordara ella el mismo momento ella también. Bella se preguntaba cuál sería la edad de Bobiddi. A simple vista no parecía ser mucho más mayor que Mme. Potts, sin embargo, parecía que llevase en la tienda durante más años de lo que contaban sus arrugas. A pesar de eso, sus ojos la delataban, mostrando en ellos el peso de los años, con todas las cosas que tendría que haber visto.

Sin decir nada más, tras subir unas escaleras, Bobiddi cogió una de las cajas con una sonrisa enigmática. Al llegar al mostrador, abrió la caja tendiéndole una caja vacía. Bobiddi suspiró.

– ¿Qué canastos he hecho yo con esa varita mágica? – preguntaba mientras miraba de un lado a otro, rebuscando entre las anchas mangas de su túnica –. Estaba segura… ¡Qué raro…! ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo, la dejé aquí – dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Bella no fue capaz de decir de dónde había salido la varita que de pronto apareció en los dedos de la dependienta. Tampoco era capaz de averiguar si todo el numerito había sido a propósito, o si se trataba de un despiste. Con un poco de vacilación, tomó la varita que Bobiddi le tendía sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

– Vamos, agítala.

Bella obedeció. Nada más hacerlo, las cajas a las que había apuntado salieron despedidas de la estantería dando círculos en el aire y cayendo al suelo. Bella soltó la varita en el mostrador del susto mientras veía como Bobiddi negaba con la cabeza y guardaba la varita dentro de la caja en la que tendría que haber estado.

– Parece que esa varita se había escondido a conciencia –dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras que iba hacia otro rincón de la tienda a por otra caja –. Probemos con esta – dijo tendiéndole otra varita que esta vez sí que estaba en la caja que le correspondía.

Ya sabiendo lo que hacer, Bella agitó con fuerza la varita, decidida. Una de las lámparas salió despedida contra la pared, deshaciéndose en añicos y Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pidiendo perdón. De nuevo, dejó la varita en el mostrador, como si temiese romper algo más.

– Definitivamente esta no –dijo Bobiddi mientras ponía la mano en su mentón, pensando en qué se le estaba escapando con aquella chica. Sonrió, pensando ya en su siguiente alternativa.

Subiéndose a unas escaleras desapareció de la vista de las clientas. Observando las cajas iba murmurando algo que Bella no alcanzó a entender. Tras un grito de celebración, Bobiddi volvió con una caja en sus manos, sonriendo satisfecha con su elección.

Bella titubeó antes de coger la nueva varita. ¿Y si ninguna funcionaba? ¿Acaso iba a tener que probar todas las varitas de la tienda? ¿De verdad no había una manera más funcional de llevar la tienda?

Pero, silenciosamente, Bella cogió esta nueva varita.

El momento en el que una bruja, o un mago, recibe por primera vez su varita se cuela en la memoria de cada uno para siempre. Esa primera conexión con la magia no deja a uno indiferente y Bella, que tenía un don natural para apreciar las pequeñas cosas, guardó ese momento en lo más profundo de su ser. La magia la llenaba por dentro, parecía sentirla recorrer cada una de sus venas. Toda ella se sentía viva, diferente, poderosa… mágica.

Saliendo de ese embrujo, volviendo a la realidad, Bella observó a Bobiddi que la miraba sonriente.

– Hacía tiempo que no le vendía a nadie una varita con fibra de corazón de dragón –dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa – 10 3/4 pulgadas, madera de vid, flexible. Es estupenda para hacer hechizos. Qué curioso.

– Disculpe, señora, ¿qué es tan curioso? – preguntó Bella.

– Recuerdo perfectamente a quién le vendo mis varitas, señorita Maurice. Si la comunidad mágica supiese de esto… – decía la anciana mientras se relamía en sus palabras –. Debes de tener un talento especial para la magia si esta varita ha decidido elegirte.

– ¿Elegirme?

– Oh, por supuesto. No creerás que es la bruja la que elige su varita, ¿verdad? No, no, por favor… ¡Qué disparate! La varita, sin saber muy bien por qué, elige a su dueño. Uno digno para ella, ¿comprende?

Bella, a la que minutos antes se le habría hecho raro pensar en la varita como un objeto con capacidad de elección, asintió, entendiendo lo que decía.

– Son muchas las familias más influyentes de toda la comunidad mágica las que han venido con sus hijos pidiendo esta varita, señorita Maurice. Evidentemente, la varita los rechazó a todos. Ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Por supuesto, todos ellos la han intentado comprar dispuestos a pagar lo que fuese por ella – explicaba mientras negaba con la cabeza –. Yo vendo la varita a su dueño, no al mejor postor. Si la varita te rechaza, no te la vendo. Simple, ¿verdad? Las familias ricas nunca se acostumbran a no tener lo que desean… –dijo con reproche mientras se cruzaba de hombros, como si la avaricia de tantos no fuese con ella.

– ¿Por qué tanto interés en esta varita? -preguntó Mme. Potts.

– La última vez que vendí una varita como esta fue a un alumno brillante. El Ministerio de Magia no se creería jamás que ha elegido a la hija de un muggle – decía mientras parecía desternillarse de risa, particularmente orgullosa de haberse dado cuenta de las capacidades de la muchacha y haber pensado en esa varita.

– ¿Quién fue la última persona a la que se la vendió? – preguntó Bella con curiosidad. La mujer le miró, sonriente.

– El mismísimo director de Hogwarts – dijo añadiendo una pausa –. Merlín. El mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

Y se acabó!

¿Habéis identificado pequeños guiños a personajes?  
Si tenéis alguna duda preguntadme en un rr!

Besos!


End file.
